


seeing is believing

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco realises something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing is believing

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt "the eyes have it"

Cisco thinks he's imagining it at first. Team Flash is in STAR Labs, Cisco breaking down technobabble for Joe when he sees, from the corner of his eye, a fond smile on Caitlin's face. He's flustered because that hasn't been there since Ronnie, and was never directed at him. 

Then he realises. 

She's looking at Joe. 

And when Cisco finishes, when Joe sends a smile across the lab, he's definitely looking at Caitlin. 

After that, Cisco looks for it, to prove to himself he's not crazy, sees those smiles again and again. 

Good for her, he thinks. Good for them. 


End file.
